


Translation

by MSSmysterygirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl
Summary: Anna and Elsa are exchange students bound for different countries.  It's their last night in the UK before they leave, and they're each holding onto the same desire.  Lust looks the same in Norwegian and Russian, so the language barrier shouldn't be an issue.





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a bit of a language nerd. Growing up, my family spoke a mishmash of languages (in none of which is my grammar up to par, except English). I decided maybe Anna and Elsa would enjoy reaping the benefits of linguistic-based aural sensuality. Enjoy! -MSS

Disney owns Frozen, and all that jazz.

* * *

_italics -_ Norwegian

**bold** \- Russian

 

* * *

_Elsa_

 

She doesn’t speak Norwegian and I don’t know a single word of Russian (aside from ‘vodka’) but I don’t care; I think I’m falling for her.  I can’t tell her that I think she’s beautiful, that I want to get to know her, that I want to run my fingers through her beautiful red hair, but I don’t think I need to.  I think she knows.

I’ve been waiting all day to see her.  The day has been jam-packed with activities, all the college kids in the exchange program learning about the cultures they’ll be immersing themselves in for the next seven months and we’re all exhausted but we leave tomorrow and I don’t know when I’ll see her again - or if I ever _will_ see her again. 

I’m waiting by the wall of elevators.  I’ve been here for twenty-two minutes and still no sign of her but I know she’ll come.  Her hotel room is on the eleventh floor, same as mine, and I _know_ she’s not going to want to take ten flights of stairs so she’ll have to come by here eventually.  The language barrier prevents me from saying everything I want to say to her, but I know another way to talk that doesn’t involve words.

My Russian beauty comes around the corner and my mouth goes dry in an instant.  Her eyes are the most striking shade of aquamarine and her hair positively shines.  Her black jeans are tight and I love how her hips sway when she walks.  She stops short when she sees me standing there, her eyes grow wide and her perfect bottom lip wedges itself firmly between her teeth.

“Anna,” I say, barely daring to breathe.  I can’t say much else to her in a language she’d understand, so I let my eyes and body language speak for me.  I want you.  I need you.  

She appears frozen to the spot.  The desire in her eyes directly contradicts her actions - or lack thereof.  She starts breathing faster and her hands twitch at her sides like she wants to reach out and touch me but can’t bring herself to do it.

The elevator opens with a _ding_ behind me and we both jump.  People spill out from between the silver doors and disappear into the lobby, and then the elevator is empty.  Wordlessly, I back into the elevator, holding the door open for her and tilting my head in question.  Even if I grossly misread her cues from the last four days, even if she’s _not_ into me like that, we can get on the elevator and ride up to the eleventh floor in what will surely be one of the most awkward silences of my life and forget any of this ever happened, and tomorrow I’ll go off to Canada and she’ll go off to the United States and we’ll likely never see each other again.

But if I _didn’t_ misread her and she _is_ into me like that…

I don’t have to wonder any longer because as soon as the elevator doors clink closed and the button for floor number eleven is pushed, Anna is all over me.  Her fingers are wound into my hair, her lips sliding against mine, her chest pressed flush against my own.  My hands find the small of her back and pull her closer, closer, _closer_ like I never want to let her go.  A soft moan escapes my control and Anna pulls my lower lip into her mouth in response.  Her teeth graze across my lip and then are replaced by her tongue, smoothing over it like a balm.

The doors open and we jerk apart, both flushed and panting, buzzing with electricity and sheer lust.  My feet feel rooted to the spot but Anna grabs me by the hand and pulls me down the hall to her room.  She fumbles for her card key and her hands area shaking so badly she has to try twice before she gets the door open.  I’m standing there in the hallway watching her, tingling from head to toe.  I _know_ what we’re going to do once we get into her room.

The door slams closed behind us and instantly I’m pressed up against it.  Anna’s hot mouth is on mine again, tongue begging for entry which I am quick to grant.  Our bodies are as close as they can be and Anna pants into my mouth as her hands drop down to slide into the back pockets of my jeans.  She squeezes once and I’m moaning into her mouth again, wanting more but not knowing how to ask her for it.  

All I know is Norwegian.  I don’t even know enough English to feel confident using that, despite the fact that she and I both are going to countries where English is primarily spoken.  My French is better than my English but I doubt she speaks any of that.  Without a better idea, I decide to use the language I have.  She won’t understand me but I have to say _something._

“Anna,” I breathe against her lips.  “ _I want you so badly.  I’ve wanted you all week.  Please, let me show you._ ”

She pulls back from the kiss and looks me square in the eye.  She’s breathing hard, her lips kiss-stung and her cheeks flushed.  She looks so beautiful it almost hurts.  Her hand comes up and cups my cheek, her thumb sliding over my cheekbone.  I lean into her touch and she says something to me, in Russian, the words foreign and husky.  I don’t know what she’s saying but her lips come back to mine, more gently this time, and her hands find mine, interlacing our fingers and pressing the backs of my hands up against the door just above my head.

It’s a soft and sweet kiss, at least until her thigh slides between mine, putting pressure in a _delicious_ spot as she presses herself into me.  My hips jerk involuntarily against her and a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper tears from my mouth.  “ _Please,_ ” I keen, writhing against the door.  “ _More, I need more!”_

Finding the strength from somewhere, I pull my hands out of her grasp and take hold of her hips, moving her backwards toward the bed.  She’s got plenty of time to pull away from me, to tell me in no uncertain terms that this is _not_ what she wants, but she doesn’t.  In fact, as she reaches the bed, she grabs me and pulls me down onto the mattress with her.  My fingers are smoothing through that amazing hair of hers, just like I’ve been yearning to do all week long, and I’m hovering over her on my knees and our lips are just _barely_ touching.

“ _You’re so beautiful,”_ I whisper.  “ _You have no idea.  No idea how much I’ve wanted you all this time.  I’ve been waiting so long for you,_ Anna. _So very long.”_

Her eyes flutter closed as I say her name.  When they reopen, there’s a fire in them that I haven’t seen yet.  I fix an intense gaze on her, matching her intensity, and slowly pull the hem of her gray v-neck shirt out of those high-waisted jeans of hers.  Impatient, she sits up just a little and pulls it off over her head, revealing her flat, freckle-dusted stomach and decent-sized chest, contained in a black lacy bra.  

I’m all but shaking with anticipation and I just _have_ to lean forward and plant kisses along her collarbone, occasionally nipping at the skin there.  She squirms and moans under me, her hands desperately pulling at my shirt, trying to bare me to her eyes just as she is to mine.

Soon there’s not a shred of clothing left between us and I’m kissing my way down her taut body, tracing her with my lips, learning every curve and every dip by heart so I can remember her.  Her center burns against my tummy as she rolls her hips into me in direct reaction to my mouth on her nipple.  I run a flat tongue over it before sucking it gently between my teeth, flicking over the tip with a feathery touch.  She gasps and pulls my head harder against her chest, fingers threaded into my long, blonde braid, securing me right where I am.  She likes this, I like this, but I know we both want more.

After paying equal attention to her other nipple, I continue my way down.  One hand is still twisted into my hair, guiding me lower, lower, to where she wants me the most.  Her other hand is fisted in the sheets that are rumpled beneath our bodies.  I tease her, kissing slowly around her navel, making her pant and writhe beneath my mouth.  I’m sure she’s aching.  I know I am, but I want to enjoy this since it’s the only chance we’ve got.

Her body goes rigid momentarily when I finally, mercifully, plant a kiss against her core.  Using my thumbs to hold her open, I run my tongue lazily from her opening all the way up, flickering my tongue over her clit at the end of every stroke.  Her thighs tremble on either side of me and her grip on my hair tightens.  She’s moaning and whispering something in Russian.  I have no clue what she’s saying but it’s _so_ hot.  She could be reciting the Lord’s Prayer in that sultry voice of hers, mouth forming perfectly these totally unfamiliar sounding words, and I’d likely come undone all the same.

Her hips are rolling and bucking in time with my tongue-strokes.  I seal my lips around her clit, feeling her muscles clench under her skin, and slip a finger inside her.  She’s soaking wet and ready for me and her back arches as I press into her.  “Elsa…” My name tumbles from her lips with just a slight accent, and it drives me absolutely wild.  I add another finger and suck her clit into my mouth.  She tastes so _good -_ like citrus, tart and sweet at the same time.  I can’t get enough of her.

My fingers continue their work, rubbing against the slightly rough spot inside her body while my tongue laves against her sensitive clit, first flat and deliberate then soft and fleeting.  She’s bucking and grinding against me, Russian words swirling in the air around us, dancing across my skin.  “Da,” she punctuates her movements with the word and I can guess that it means ‘yes’.  Suddenly, when I attack her clit, flicking it furiously with the tip of my tongue, her back arches violently and she shrieks, her nails digging hard into my scalp and her inner walls clenching down around my fingers.  Her whole body quakes as pleasure explodes through her nervous system.  Her clit pulses against my tongue and her essence flows down to the palm of my hand.

Her body winds down, slowly, aftershocks pounding through her one after another.  I slow my fingers and gently slip them out.  She tries to follow me with her body but ultimately is too spent, and I kiss my way back up to her lips, letting her taste herself on me.

“ _You are amazing,_ ” I whisper to her, wishing so hard that she could understand me but knowing that she never will.  “ _So beautiful.  So sweet.  You’re more than I ever could have hoped for.”_ I know I’d never have the courage to say these things if she could, in fact, understand me.  It’s the language barrier, preventing me from directly communicating verbally with her, that allows me to say everything I would never have had the courage to say in the end.  

A soft smile graces her features.  She raises her arms up over her head languidly, stretching, eyes opening and locking onto mine.  Her tongue runs over her perfect lower lip and I know she’s tasting the essence of herself once again.  My own lower lip disappears between my teeth at the memory of her under my tongue and around my fingers, invading all my senses at once.

Without any warning, she grabs me by the hips and pulls me up further on her body until I’m straddling her lower ribcage.  She says something short in Russian, one eyebrow quirked and the absolute sexiest smirk on her face.  I have no idea what she said, but I know I’m in for something good.

 

* * *

 

**Anna**

This girl.  This fucking _goddess_ is going to be the death of me.  I’m pretty sure she’s chiseled from the finest stone on Earth, kissed with magic so she’s alive and walking and sexy as hell.  I’d had my eye on her since we arrived in London, all of us jet-lagged and disheveled and even then she looked perfect.  Of course.

I knew her name on the first day.  Elsa.  Because of _course_ her name is as sexy and perfect as she is.  On the second day, we crossed paths on several occasions.  I caught her eye every single time.  In the café.  Walking down the sidewalk out front.  In the hotel lobby.  Once in the elevator.  Her eyes are so fucking _blue_ and every time she looked at me, I’d both shiver and burn with desire.  

I wanted her.  Badly.  Body and mind.  I wanted to know what makes this girl tick, what her favorite animal is and how she likes her tea.  I’ve known _of_ her (not even known _her_ ) for all of four days and I feel like a lovesick puppy.

So when I came around the corner tonight, our last night here in the UK, and saw her standing there against the wall like the temptress I’ve known all along that she is, I actually froze.  My mind was racing but my body couldn’t get it together for several seconds and the flurry of emotions that flipped across her face in that short period of time was both amusing and heartbreaking.

Then she backed into that elevator with a shy look on her face and my shreds of doubt dissolved.  I pounced on her in the elevator, pulled her into my room and let her _incredibly_ talented mouth and hands bring me to a toe-curling, back-arching orgasm in my hotel bed.  

And now.  _Now_ it’s my turn.  I’ve been waiting all fucking week for this, hoping and praying I’d get here but not ever sure I actually would.

Grabbing that glorious ass of hers, I coax her up higher and as I do, I feel my lips pull into a smirk that I can only hope looks at least semi-sexy.  **“Your turn,”** I tell her, in Russian, because if she’s going to moan and whisper to me in Norwegian then I have to do something to show her that turnabout is, indeed, fair play.  Besides that, I don’t speak Norwegian.  At all.

While she’s still in the same position, I flatten my hands and run my palms up her body until I reach the undersides of her breasts.  I smooth my thumbs over the skin just underneath those beautiful globes, watching her eyelids flutter in delight.  When I finally close my fingers around one of her perfect nipples, her eyes slide all the way closed and her head tips back and she fucking _moans_ into the quiet of the room.  If she does that too many more times I’m going to lose my will-power and haul her up onto my face and…

Not yet.

**“You are so _fucking_ sexy when you do that,” ** I growl, both hands finding her nipples now and pinching and rolling them.  She seems to like it a little rough.  Not what I would have expected from her but I love it just the same.  **“I want to flip you over and fuck you right here, right now.”** My words are not empty, but she deserves better than just a quick, desperate fuck.  She took her time with me and I’ll do the same for her.

Her beautiful hips are rolling against my body, her core desperately seeking friction.  One of my  hands reluctantly leaves its position on her breast and slides down, over her belly, pausing to span my fingers between her hipbones.  I’m only an inch short on either side.  God, her body is fucking perfect.  So amazing.  So hot.  I want her.  _Now._   

My thumb finds her sensitive clit, pressing just above it so as not to overstimulate her.  I know soon it will be peeking out from its hood and I’ll pull her up and go to work on her just like she did for me.  But for now, I just want to touch her, watch her come undone little by little.  

At the feeling of my thumb against her, she arches her back hard and then falls forward like a tree, landing with her hands on either side of my head.  Her incredible breasts are hanging right into my face and I can’t resist stretching up just a little to run my tongue over one of her nipples before pulling it into my mouth, releasing it moments later with a lewd sucking sound.  

I turn my hand over and with this new angle, slide my fingers along her sweet center, finding her already wet and excited.  **“Who has got you so wet, hmm?”**   I know she doesn’t understand me and she won’t answer, but the sound of my voice speaking my language seems to do _something_ to her and her mouth drops open just a little bit more and she’s _panting_.  **“It’s all for me, I know.  You want me to fuck you and I can hardly wait.”**   

It’s an odd angle but I manage to slide two fingers inside her in one smooth motion, my elbow jabbing into the mattress.  Her pussy is so tight, so warm, so enticingly _wet_ that it takes every ounce of strength in my body not to fuck her senseless right this second.  Her legs tremble on either side of me and she’s whispering something in Norwegian.  I would give _anything_ in this moment to understand her, to know what she’s saying, but I can only guess and my imagination runs wild with that.

After a full minute of fucking her with my fingers, I force myself to pull my hand away.  I want to taste her.  I can smell her, hot and wet and just waiting for me and my mouth is watering.  She smells fucking amazing and I bet she tastes even better.  Guiding her up, my hands on her ass, I lick my lips as she settles above me.  God, she’s beautiful and she’s _right there._   I loop my arms around her thighs, settling my hands just below her hips and pull her down onto my face.

“Ahh!” She cries out, grabbing onto the headboard for stability.  Looking up, I can see her head thrown back and her eyes closed, mouth open in bliss as I press my tongue up inside her as far as it can reach.  My nose pushes up against her clit and she jerks against my face.  I go back and forth between suckling gently on her clit and fucking her with my tongue.  It’s not easy and my neck is getting a little tired but the sounds she’s making are _so_ worth it.

She’s all but riding my face, her slender fingers wrapped tightly around the headboard, knuckles white and whole body trembling.  She’s so close, I can tell.  I moan hotly against her, knowing that the vibrations of my voice will only push her closer.  The angle I’m at doesn’t allow me to push my fingers into her pussy, although I get the sense she wants some kind of penetration to go along with this.  

I can, however, reach somewhere _else._   

I’m not sure if she’s into this kind of thing, but right now she’s so far gone that she might just agree to it.  I’ve sure as hell never done it myself, but I’m not against it, necessarily.

Slowly, I bring my right index finger down from her hip, along the curve of her ass until it’s positioned just outside her tight back entrance.  She gasps and goes still for a second, realizing what I’m proposing.  I half expect her to pull back and refuse, but she doesn’t.

**“It’s okay if you don’t want this,”** I murmur against her inner thigh, knowing full well she can’t understand a word I’m saying.  My tone of voice seems to convey what my words can’t, though, because she slides her eyes closed again and breathes the word, “ _ja”_ and I don’t have to speak Norwegian to know what that means.

I attack her clit again with my mouth as I simultaneously work my finger past her tight muscles, just a fraction of an inch.

“Oh, _oh!_ ” She’s crying out, rolling her hips and pressing herself against my busy tongue.  She’s right back where I left her, fast approaching the edge.  Her cries get shorter and sharper, louder and more desperate.  I work my finger in just a little farther and suck her clit between my lips, massaging my tongue against it.

With a jerk and a wail she shatters against me, her muscles clenching around my finger in her ass, wetness soaking my chin and lower lip.  She tastes like _heaven._   I want to bottle this up and never, ever share it with anyone.  Ever.

We fall in on each other in an exhausted heap, my right hand flung out to the side away from us because, well, _reasons._   Once our breathing evens out, I lean in to kiss her.  “Elsa,” I say.  **“I’ll miss you.”**

Her big blue eyes meet mine and she smiles a peaceful smile.  We don’t have to speak each other’s language.  Our bodies know how to talk to each other just fine.

 


End file.
